project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Season 5
Season 5 - Bleeding Hollow Launches November 8th 18:00 GMT+1! Season Overview Season 5 is a totally fresh start launching on November 8th at 18:00 server time GMT+1. This means all players begin at level 1. All Heroes are in Draft Mode the entirety of the season. It's your drafted build against other drafted builds rather you are working together to conquer a raid or competing in Arenas or World PvP. The only thing that transfers to Season 5 from other Ascension realms are Transmogrifications. So if you unlocked an awesome tmog set in Season 4 or Legacy servers you will have access to it in Season 5. Bloodied & Soulbound Pristine Gear * Bloodied Equipment is a new type of gear * Replaces standard dungeon/raid gear as the type that drops in the High Risk Open World * The offensive PvE stats on Bloodied Gear have been moved. Their power has been migrated to a new stat: PvP Power ** PvP Power is a new stat that increases damage against other players ** 10 PvP Power = 1% Damage ** PvP power is found on Arena Gear, Honor Gear, and Bloody Gear * Dungeon and Raid Items are now soulbound * Dropping a Dungeon or Raid Item in High Risk transforms it into its Bloody Version ** If the Crown you’re wearing drops in High Risk PvP, the Hero looting it will receive a Arcanist’s Crown Bloodied Equipment is a new gear type on Ascension that excels at slaying other Heroes, while Soulbound Gear excels at slaying monsters. Bloodied gear accomplishes several important goals: first, it allows Heroes engaging in High Risk to find gear that will help them with High Risk. Because bloodied gear has the PvP Power Stat, it is much more effective when fighting other Heroes. Obtaining it will help you deal with the enemies you’ll encounter while collecting it. Just as raiders prepare for tougher raids by raiding, so too can High Risk Heroes gear up and thrive by progressing in High Risk and PvP. Second, Bloody Gear ensures that raiders are the only individuals with pristine raid gear. If you’re wearing a minted piece of Naxxramas gear, other Heroes who inspect you will know for certain that you obtained it yourself by struggling through Naxxramas--not by killing a Naxx raider, finding the gear on a monster, or purchasing it off the auction house. Heroes who raid will have real bragging rights when they equip their pristine tier sets, and minted raid gear will become a commodity obtainable only by raiders--the gear will speak to their grit, their teamwork, and their tenacity in attempting and completing difficult raids. Likewise, Heroes in full Bloodied Gear will have a significant advantage in PvP over those who choose not to equip it. Bloodied Gear Bloody Gear hosts the new PvP Power stat, giving you extra damage against other Heroes. The stats on a piece of Bloodied Equipment are different from those of their non-bloody (Pristine) counterparts. Bloody Gear can be found on monsters in High-Risk, through Call Board Quests, or by killing players in High-Risk PvP or High-Risk Arena. If you slay a Hero wearing pristine dungeon or raid gear, the gear that drops becomes bloodstained. If they were wearing an Greatsword of the Brotherhood when you killed them, the blade you pick up will be a Ashkandi, Greatsword of the Brotherhood. Soulbound Pristine Gear Soulbound gear is obtained through dungeons, raids, and crafting and will be necessary for players wishing to compete in high-end PvE. Soulbound gear CANNOT BE FELCOMMUTED. This means if you take your gear into High-Risk PvP you cannot protect it, you risk losing it, and if it drops on death it will become a bloody version of itself. High-risk Arenas * High Risk Arenas allow Heroes to engage in Arena Matches for Gear * Available in 1v1, 2v2, and 3v3 formats * High Risk Arenas have their own specific queue * Winning automatically places a piece of your opponent’s equipped gear into your inventory * Losing automatically places a piece of your equipped gear into your opponent’s inventory * 2v2 and 3v3 formats will award each victor one piece of their opponent’s gear, selected randomly * Fel Commutation works in High Risk Arenas * Once you enter the arena, you cannot change your equipped gear * High Risk Arenas are available to Heroes of all levels ** Standard level brackets apply Get ready for a true test of skill and ability. In High Risk arenas, your equipped gear is on the line as you weave through combat and outplay your enemies. Win, and you’ll be able to scavenge the remains of your foes, taking a single piece of their equipped gear. Lose, and you’ll forfeit one of yours. High Risk Arenas function exactly as you’d expect: queue up for one, wait for the queue to pop, and bam--you’re in the battle. If you win, a single piece of your opponent’s equipped gear will be added automatically to your inventory. If you lose, well, you can guess. Note that once you enter a High Risk arena, you will no longer be able to change your equipped gear. High Risk Arenas are available in 1v1, 2v2, and 3v3 format. Regardless of which you enter, your gear is on the line--make sure you take only your best specs and strongest gear into High Risk Arenas! Rated Arena Season * Season 5 is Ascension’s first Rated Arena Season! * Win arena matches, gain arena rating * Gather Arena Points to purchase powerful new PvP gear * New PvP gear will require both solo and team rated arena ranking * Available in 1v1, 2v2, and 3v3 formats * Arena Points are awarded INSTANTLY! * Doing BGs and other PvP activities awards a very, very small number of points Rated Arenas will be available in 1v1, 2v2, and 3v3 formats, and will award arena points to Heroes who are victorious. Arena Points can be spent on brand new gear coming with the PvP Progression Overhaul. Additionally, Arena Points are awarded instantly, letting you gather them quickly to purchase the gear you want. You can gain arena points up to a cap every week. Once you’ve reached it, you won’t be able to gather more until the week resets. PvP progression Overhaul * NEW PvP Vendors and PvP Gear ** Trinkets, Rings, Capes, Necks, and more * NEW PvP Enchantments * NEW Progression System: Vendors will now automatically upgrade their gear, and adjust the prices of older gear, as the Season progresses * Black PvP mounts added, and will require Arena Rating to ride Season 5 introduces a HUGE PvP Progression Overhaul to Ascension: one that allows Heroes who love PvP to dive into Battlegrounds, Arenas, and World PvP to gain rewards like never before. To begin, new gear is available from new Alliance and Horde vendors. New trinkets, rings, capes, necks, armor, weapons, and more are available if you have the honor for it. Additionally, new Heroic PvP gear requires both personal and team arena rating to purchase, meaning Heroes that want to be the strongest will need to prove it both by themselves and with their allies. As the season progresses, these new vendors will automatically update and upgrade their selection of equipment. As new gear releases, older gear will become less expensive, letting newer Heroes jump into competitive PvP quicker, and allowing you to climb to higher tiers of gear. Finally, Black PvP mounts are available with Season 5. If you’re skilled enough, you can show off your prowess by riding exclusive steeds, wolves, raptors, rams, and more. However, you’ll need both honor and Arena Rating to ride these proud creatures. Hot Spots A new feature that will give special boosts to an area within a zone, depending on the type of the Hot Spot. Hot Spots will appear in nearly every zone. *Hotspots are Zones where certain bonuses are active **Hotspot: Experience **Hotspot: Battlefield **Hotspot: Crafting **..etc *Travel there to receive MASSIVE boosts depending on the type of active Hotspot *Hotspots allow Heroes to level virtually anywhere, rather than sticking to a set path **Adventure wherever you want! *Hotspots rotate around each Zone they appear in *Hotspots are ALWAYS active in nearly every zone--try one out! Hotspots are a brand new Ascension feature that will appear in nearly every zone. When they do, a certain area within the zone will spring to life, granting you a huge bonus should you choose to travel there. These bonus zones will offer HUGE boosts depending on the type of Hotspot they are, and allow you to divert from your typical adventure path without sacrificing time or experience. For example: a Hotspot: Experience zone will increase the EXP you gain from slaying monsters by a whopping 50%. Since one of these will actively rotate in nearly every zone, you can adventure pretty much anywhere to take advantage of it. If there’s a zone you really enjoy visiting, but isn’t on your usual route, you can level there in the Hotspot knowing you’re just as fast as usual. Hotspots will change periodically within the Zone they appear in, meaning the spot you level in, and your overall journey, will almost never be the same. Hotspots give you a chance to explore new areas of Azeroth you might usually not get a chance to, and venture to lands you might love, but never visit. With Hotspots, you don’t have to level in Desolace just because it’s the “best EXP per hour”--you can find a Hotspot somewhere else and go just as fast. Titan Buffs *Realm-wide buffs that affect every Hero online *Last for 1 hour **If a Titan Buff expires, all stacks are lost *Each type stacks with itself to a maximum of 5 *Using a new Titan Scroll will refresh the duration of that scroll **It will also add another stack, if applicable **Using Scrolls wisely can keep them refreshed at max stacks *Using a Titan Scroll announces your name and guild to the entire realm *Work together to keep the power flowing! Titan Scrolls and Titan Buffs are powerful new tools that allow you to impact the success of the entire realm. Each has an powerful effect that can help you and other heroes dramatically. From bonus EXP to Bonus Damage, to Swim Speed, Regeneration, and even Crafting bonuses, Titan Buffs allow Heroes to work together and benefit the entire community. Titan Scrolls last for one hour, and can stack to a maximum of 5 of the same scroll. Each new stack increases the benefits granted by the Buff, but if it expires, all stacks of the buff are lost. Conversely, if the Titan Buff is refreshed, you can keep it at 5 stacks using single scrolls every hour. If your realm’s Titan Buff is at 4 stacks and 2 minutes remaining, and you use the same scroll, it increases to 5 stacks and 60 minutes. To keep the power flowing, you’ll need to work together with other Heroes to time your use of Scrolls just right to keep the effect at five stacks while refreshing the duration. If you do, you’ll be able to keep the effect active for hours at a time, refreshing the duration at the last minute, and improving the lives of every person on the realm. Using a Titan Scroll sends out a realm wide announcement, shouting out both your name and guild to let the world know who to thank for keeping the power flowing. Titan Scrolls will be available from Edrim Skysong for gold, and also available as drops from monsters out in the world. They’re quite rare, so collect and use them consciously. Battle Brawl * Occur on Saturdays at Primetime * Last for Two Hours * Removes the Team Size Limit on the current Call-to-Arms Battleground * Heroes can queue for Battle Brawls any time while they’re up to join the brawl * Rewards will be awarded for participating Battle Brawls will offer Heroes the chance to dive into their favorite Battlegrounds with no team limits. Each weekend, for a duration of two hours, the current Call-to-Arms Battleground will have a Battle Brawl! Its team size limit will be set to 40, allowing Heroes to join the fray and participate in massive fights. Heroes who join the Brawl can expect to snag rewards, so be sure to queue up when you notice the Battle Brawl event go live. Make sure you’re watching the clock, though, Heroes--Brawls only last for two hours, so if you want to get your rewards, you’ll need to be queued up and ready for the fight. Wargames *No team-size-limit Battlegrounds and Arenas *Queue up with friends, allies, and guilds up to a maximum of 40 Heroes per side **And that’s only the limit because it’s the maximum raid size! *40v40 Warsong Gulch, 1v1 Alterac Valley, 20v20 Arathi Basin--the possibilities are endless *Wargames offer a chance for true Guild vs. Guild combat **Guilds who want to duke it out can take up to 40 friends into a match to see who’s the strongest *Queue for a Wargame at the Wargames Battlemaster *The party leader queues the entire group *Wargames DO NOT offer rewards; they’re just for fun. So have fun! Wargames are a brand new type of team PvP coming to Season 5: with Wargames, Heroes can engage in battlegrounds and arenas while ignoring the standard team size limit requirements. If you want to fight in a Battleground, form your party (or don’t if you’re going to 1v1 a battleground, whatever) and head to the Wargames Battlemaster to queue up for a game. Once inside, you’ll be able to duke it out in your favorite PvP zone with up to 40 Heroes on either side. In addition to being tons of fun, Wargames offer the first ever chance for guilds to engage in true Guild vs. Guild combat. Using Wargames, Guild Leaders can marshall their strongest members and queue up against their rivals to prove once and for all which of them is the toughest. Do note that Wargames don’t offer any rewards for participating. They’re purely for fun Wild Draft *Season 5 is a Draft Season *Heroes have access to BOTH the of Fate AND the of Fortune **Draft abilities you want using the of Fate **Make targeted changes to your build with the of Fortune *The Golden Draft Deck allow Heroes to roll their starting skills individually **Reroll your second spell without losing your first *Gain of Fates while you level! **Level 20 - 1 of Fate **Level 30 - 2 of Fate **Level 40 - 3 of Fate **...etc *Gain of Fortune as you level! **1 of Fortune every 10 levels *Use Hands and Scrolls while you level to Draft your strongest Hero *100+ of Fate and of Fortune Quests throughout the Season **Forge your Hero to the peak of perfection *Skill Card Recycling returns! The best parts of Wildcard and Draft Mode are coming together as Wild Draft! Throughout Season 5, you’ll draft your Hero like normal--choose one Skill from three to add permanently to your draft mode deck. Each time you gather enough Essences, you’ll pull three more skill cards to choose from, and by level 60 you’ll have a drafted hero ready to dive into Battlegrounds, Arenas, Dungeons, Raids, and Wargames. Additionally, in Season 5, you’ll have access to both the of Fate AND the of Fortune while you level! Season 5 will see you sculpting your Hero even during the leveling process--with the of Fate, you can draft new abilities to replace skills you don’t really use. Additionally, the of Fortune allows you to target specific abilities you no longer want and re-roll them randomly to gain a new skill. During Season 5, you’ll be shuffling the deck AND rolling the dice. Heroes will gain both Hand of Fortunes and Scrolls of Fate while they level. Every 10 levels, you’re awarded one Scroll. Hands are similar--you’ll gain one at level 20, two at 30, 3 at 40, and so on. As you gather them, you can use them to retool your hero and forge them into exactly what you want. Additionally, you can obtain even more at level 60 to continue perfecting your build. Throughout the Season, you can look forward to 100+ Scroll and Hand quests that you can use to really change around your hero. By the time you’re done, using both Draft and Wildcard magic, your hero will be fine-tuned and ready to dive into any challenge the world has to offer. Additionally, the Draft Deck makes its debut on Season 5! This rare deck provides an incredibly useful ability to Heroes who want to get started on their adventure--if you have the deck, you’ll be able to, at level 1 exclusively, roll each of your four core spells individually, instead of rolling all four at the same time. Additionally, you can use the Deck to continue rerolling an ability without affecting the previous spell chosen, before you move on to the next one. Too much to digest? Here’s an example: Say you REALLY want your new Hero to be a Shadow Mage, and your dream start is Shadowbolt, Corruption, Sinister Strike, and Arcane Missiles: you create your character, step into the game, and get your Draft Deck. Rather than drafting your first four core abilities all at once, you would draft them one at a time. Lets say your first draft gets you Shadowbolt--perfect. You select it, and then the deck prompts you to choose your next spell. But the cards that come up are Wrath, Heroic Strike, and Battle Stance--none of your dream abilities. So you pick one and use the Draft Deck to reroll it. The skill gets redrafted without affecting the Shadowbolt spell you already chose! You can continue redrafting until the ability you want comes up, so you reroll a few more times and see Corruption. Excellent! The Draft Deck allows you a much finer control over your Hero’s first four starting abilities, allowing you to get your dream starting build quicker. Though the Draft Deck is only usable at level one, it allows you, if you want to, to save time in setting out on your adventure. You can roll until you’ve got the start you want, and then get out and start exploring exploring! You can obtain the deck from Eadrim Skysong for gold, or from our Supporter’s Shop! Resolute Mode New challenge mode that will keep the player's experience rate at 1x. Rewards: * 100 Mystic Runes * 250 Mystic Orbs * 250 Marks of the Ascension * 5 pieces of Dungeon Gear * 2 pieces of Raid Gear * Golden Volpine Mount * "Resolute" -title Ironman Changes On Season 5, you will be able to make a deal with Stony Stark (after reaching lvl 20), making each new Ironman character you create start at level 20. Feltouched Each Ironman started at level 20, will become Feltouched. Reviving a Feltouched character will require gold, Fel Blood, as well as regular Resurrection Stones. Survivalist Changes Season 5 will introduce Survivalist leaderboards. Survivalists will now only be able attackable by Heroes within a 3-level range. Rewards: * Felsabre Mount Returning Features * Realm First Achievements * Kill Announcements * Guard AI overhaul * New Call Board quests Last updated by Tobukka: 4.11.2019 de:Saison_5 ru:Сезон_5